


Motorcycle Handjob

by et_byad



Series: Shameless Voltron Smut [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Hand Jobs, I use 'female' words for Lance's genitals, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), as with all my smut characters are 18+, honestly I'm not even into voltron I just like writing smut and these two are good for it, just like a two second mention of it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: It’s their first date and Lance is learning he’s a little scared of motorcycles. He needs something to take his mind off the fear, unfortunately the distraction he chooses just so happens to make the ride even more dangerous.





	Motorcycle Handjob

“Is this even safe?” Lance yelled in Keith’s ear over the wind whipping around them.

He held on tighter to the other boy, pressing his helmeted face against Keith’s back and whining in the back of his throat. When Keith had promised him a ride on the motorcycle for their first date, he’d expected some kind of scenic, slow ride around the Texas countryside. Instead, Keith had immediately begun zipping through the streets, taking the quickest route towards the desert with the hopes of going even faster on the open, empty road.

“Well, it’s certainly not the _least_ safe thing we could be doing on here,” Keith called back, and Lance could practically _hear_ that infuriatingly handsome grin creeping onto Keith’s lips.

Lance wasn’t sure whether to be relieved that Keith had heard him, worried about their safety, or curious. Finally, as usual with Lance, curiosity won out, “What’s the least safe thing?”

“The least safe possible or the least safe that I’ve done?”

“I don’t know, both?”

“Murder and handjobs.”

Lance nearly coughed up a lung at that. He wondered if the wind had distorted Keith’s words and he’d perhaps heard wrong, but…the slight shaking of the man his arms were wrapped around and his chest tightly plastered to the back of indicated that Keith was laughing, and he’d heard correctly. As his startlement subsided, a mischievous grin took over his face. _Handjobs, huh?_ He thought to himself, _Sounds dangerous…and exciting._

The first thing that alerted Keith to Lance’s thoughts was the hand creeping from his waist to the front of his pants, trying and failing to be sneaky. His lips curled up on one side and he wasn’t sure whether to be amused or startled. Settling on both, he pretended not to notice the hand. Just as it reached his crotch, he decided to speed up, eliciting the perfect response from the guy behind him.

Lance gave a small, high pitched screech, one hand wrapping fully around Keith’s waist to secure himself on the back of the motorcycle and the other squeezing slightly. Thankfully, Lance wasn’t too startled and managed to avoid hurting Keith, but he was now more determined than ever to make Keith feel just as unsafe on the motorcycle as he did…or at least to get some action to distract himself from the terror of the bike. It didn’t take him long to find the waistband of Keith’s skinny jeans, _and I thought you couldn’t get more emo…_ Lance laughed to himself as he swiftly undid the button and zipper to properly insert his hand down the other’s pants. He noted with a self-satisfied grin that Keith’s driving was starting to get a little shaky.

Keith was lucky that Lance had _some_ sense of decency, letting out a sigh of relief when he managed to get out on the open desert road before Lance reached through the flap in Keith’s boxers to free his dick. If Lance weren’t so preoccupied with safety, he might have taken his helmet off and given in to the overwhelming desire to kiss Keith’s neck. It wasn’t his fault Keith’s skin looked so soft and kissable… _snap out of it, Lance, we have a mission to complete_ , he reprimanded himself, taking this much more seriously than he reasonably should.

“You okay back there?” Keith called, a little nervous at Lance’s pause.

Lance smirked, gently nudging Keith’s back with his shoulder, “more than okay,” he called back.

Keith raised his eyebrows, but remained silent, focusing on speeding up as they tore down the seemingly endless stretch of road, nothing but sand, rocks, and cacti for miles around. He was so distracted by the scenery that he jolted ever so slightly when Lance’s hand wrapped around his shaft, giving a few experimental strokes. Lance was pleased with this reaction, a wide grin splitting across his face as he pressed himself further against Keith’s back and began to jerk him off in earnest. Keith gripped the handlebars tighter, biting his lip and trying to focus on maintaining their speed. He was pleasantly surprised by how talented Lance’s hands were and he remembered thinking upon first seeing them that they would be perfect for playing piano. Apparently they were perfect for handjobs too.

Lance narrowed his eyes with a smirk, working his hand faster and slipping his other hand up Keith’s shirt to rub his hips gently. He wanted to see how long Keith could keep control for. He had to hand it to Keith, he was really taking this whole thing well, the motorcycle was hardly even swerving anymore. It didn’t take long, however, for Keith to spot a large stack of boulders on the side of the road, wide and tall enough to hide them from the view of the road. Making a sharp turn that elicited another screech from Lance, Keith parked the bike, removing his helmet to glare at Lance.

“What?” Lance squeaked out, suddenly feeling self-conscious now that he could see Keith’s face.

“Get off the bike,” Keith ordered sternly, voice a good octave deeper than usual.

Lance hurried to comply, suppressing a shiver as Keith used his “I’m in charge now” voice.

“Your helmet,” Keith held out a hand expectantly, taking it from Lance once he’d gotten it off and locking it with his own to the bike. He got off the bike, slowly walking around Lance and watching him with an intense gaze, causing the other to shift in place. Lance turned slowly as Keith walked around behind him, making sure to keep the other in front of him at all times. He watched apprehensively as Keith reached out, waiting for Lance’s momentary nod of approval before lifting him to sit on the back of the bike.

Keith grinned and stepped between Lance’s legs, hands resting on his thighs and lips hovering close enough to Lance’s to feel them moving as he spoke again, “if you wanted a bit of danger, you should’ve just asked,” Before Lance could reply, Keith kissed him roughly.

Lance responded eagerly, legs wrapping firmly around Keith’s waist and hands straying back down to pick up where they had left off. He certainly hadn’t expected their first proper date to involve… _this_ , but he wasn’t about to complain. They’d been texting, snapchatting, and calling each other for months, and now that they finally got to see each other in person, it was hard for either of them to keep their hands to themselves. Keith was the one to break the kiss, his lips trailing across Lance’s jaw before slipping down to his neck. He appreciated the soft trills and hums coming from Lance’s throat as well as the soft, delicate nature of his hands.

It wasn’t long before they were both blushing, panting, horny messes, hands lost in each others’ clothings. Keith’s right hand was trailing along the hem of Lance’s binder and the soft chub of his stomach while his left was keeping a firm hold of Lance’s thigh just in case he slipped. Lance’s right hand was still preoccupied with giving Keith a handjob while the other was tangled in his long mess of black, silky hair. After some more kisses and a lot of groping, Keith pulled away somewhat, resting both of his hands on Lance’s hips once more.

“I think we’re gonna need a condom or something,” Keith murmured, voice husky and out of breath.

Lance looked as if he was debating something with himself before reaching to his backpack that Keith had securely strapped to the side of the bike. He rummaged around for a few minutes before pulling out a condom and some lube, “…”

Keith watched him, confusion and then shock written on his face before it melted away into a look of amusement, “you certainly were expecting a lot for our first date, sweetpea,” he drawled.

Lance looked just about anywhere but at Keith, looking thoroughly embarrassed, “well, I wasn’t wrong, was I?”

Keith laughed and shrugged, taking the condom and lube from Lance before shaking his head, “you definitely weren’t.”

A few moments later it was Lance’s turn to laugh, watching Keith struggle to undo his pants and pull them down. He lifted his hips to help, pushing his boxers down with them. Keith’s look of concentration turned unreadable one he got a good look at Lance. Lance bit his lip, squirming slightly under the intense gaze.

After a moment, he crossed his legs, whining softly, “stop staring, it’s weird.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and placed a hand gently on Lance’s knees, “I’m only staring because you’re so handsome.”

Lance frowned and looked away, “but… I want to be enough of a man for you.”

Keith stared at him for a moment before sighing and pulling Lance into a tight hug, “Lance… sweetie… you’re _more_ than enough of a man for me. You’re the manliest man I know. Who else would have the courage to be so proud about who you are?”

Lance gave a slight smile and hugged back, holding Keith close, “how do you always know just what to say?”

Keith grinned and pulled away to kiss Lance softly, “if you care about someone you _always_ know just what to say.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “okay, now you’re just getting corny. Can we get back to fucking?”

Keith laughed, but obliged, pulling Lance into a heated kiss. Lance eagerly reached down to grab the condom, tearing it open and - with some help from Keith - slipped it onto Keith’s dick. With a lot of awkward fumbling and eager kissing, they managed to get some lube on the condom and get Keith’s dick into Lance. Lance’s hands both found purchase in Keith’s hair, occasionally giving a gentle tug when Keith did something he _really_ liked. One of Keith’s hands was rested on Lance’s hip while the other paid special attention to his clit. _Someone’s been reading a lot of fanfiction_ , Lance thought to himself, finally giving in to the intense desire to attack Keith’s neck with kisses and even the occasional light bite. Not that he was about to complain, Keith certainly knew what he was doing, his thumb rubbing circles on the sensitive spot.

“Fuck…” Lance moaned, wrapping his legs firmly around Keith’s waist to allow him to thrust more easily, “oh fuck…”

Keith gave a low, gravelly chuckle, “gonna have to clean your mouth out after this, darlin,” he drawled, his other hand rubbing circles on his hip.

Lance smirked, pulling away from his neck to look at him properly, “what’re you gonna clean it with?” he teased.

Keith gave a soft growl, a playful smirk on his lips as he pulled Lance into a rough kiss. The tips of Lance’s fingers gently dug into Keith’s scalp, sending a shiver through him that had Lance grinning into the kiss. Keith’s thumb increased its pace on Lance’s clit, his free hand slipping up his shirt to tease along the hem of his binder once more. It wasn’t long before the two came, moaning into the kiss and leaning heavily into  each others’ touches. Lance was the one to break the kiss this time, leaning his forehead against Keith’s and panting softly to catch his breath.

“Y’know…this wasn’t really how I’d imagined our first date,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and giving a slight laugh.

Keith looked at him with a smile, one hand coming up to gently brush his cheek, “is this a bad thing?”

Lance shook his head,  “definitely not.”

Keith nodded, pulling out slowly and discarding the condom, “ready to head back?”

Lance laughed a bit and nodded, collecting his clothes and hurrying to put them back on, “we should go before someone actually comes down this road and sees us…”

Keith dressed as well, putting his helmet back on and handing Lance his, “True. Hold on tight…”

Lance got back onto the bike, helmet securely on again, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist, “I’ll try not to distract you this time~”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
